


Ghost story

by historymiss



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: Flint knows what it is to be haunted.Just a quick drabble written to get a few thoughts in order about Black Sails in the middle of Season 2.





	Ghost story

This is, at heart, a ghost story. 

(He wakes, still, to the phantom of Thomas' hands on his skin: how long before that remembrance passes? He aches for it to end and doesn't, for when he forgets that touch he knows that Thomas will be truly gone for good)

Maybe none of them know that yet, but it is.

(Miranda is afraid of Abigail. She does not mean to be. And she has ever looked her fears in the face. But there's something dreadful about that girl, bound up in ribbons and lace, all uncomprehending Empire. It is the ghost of the girl she used to be, and the woman she left behind.)

It should not be surprising. The sea is wide, and vast, and she keeps hold of all the dead and will give them up in her time.

(Priding herself on her lack of superstition, Eleanor does not frighten easily. It is only darkness, the thick, sweaty heat of the island closing about her. She is only alone.)

This is a ghost story. They'll all learn that, in time.


End file.
